October
by Dark-Saturno
Summary: Song-Fic DG Após 2 anos do fim da guerra, Draco Malfoy tenta reeconquistar seu amor... mas será realmente que ela o aceitará de volta? Com a música October do Evanescence


N/A: Essa é minha primeira song-fic de Harry Potter espero que vocês gostem.....O Draco de vez em quando perde um pouco de sua personalidade ...mais é que se eu não o fizesse não daria certo.

Desclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os outros personagens não me pertencem (pôr mais que eu queira)...é tudo da titia J.K Rowling. E a música "October" também não...ela pertence ao "Evanescence" eu sou apenas um fâ looka pôr eles.......

***

Em uma poltrona em frente a uma imensa e majestosa lareira, estava sentado um jovem de uns 20 anos. Apesar da sua beleza, posses e poderes vivia trancafiado em sua mansão e pôr 2 anos não saiu de lá. 

Um dia a mansão foi bela e muitos tinham inveja de quem morava lá, mas agora, estava caindo aos pedaços, quem passava pôr lá imaginava que essa estava abandonada.

Muitos pesavam que ele estava morto, se não o pensavam desejavam. 

Quem não gostaria que Draco Malfoy estivesse morto? Talvez uma pessoa...

- Há dois anos que esse maldito "Lord " morreu e eu estou aqui preso nessa mansão.- o jovem falava consigo mesmo.

- Como fui covarde e tolo, fui isso fui não sou mais. –Draco se levantou, estava determinado a tentar redimir seus erros. 

Tomou um banho, colocou uma de suas vestes e arrumou seus cabelos para traz: Pronto o antigo Draco Malfoy havia voltado.

Mesmo sendo um ex- Comensal da Morte e Ter entregue Voldemort para "o precioso Potter" e os outros da Ordem pensando que Virginia voltaria para ele, grande engano.

Mas agora após 2 anos se escondendo voltaria e tentaria reconquistá-la.

***

- Virginia querida será que você poderia atender a senhora Mitchell para mim? 

- Claro!

- Obrigada!

Virginia estava com 19 anos e trabalhava no St.Mungus como Medi-bruxa, era um excelente profissional e pessoa, além de ser belíssima.

Umas 17 horas Gina (como era chamada entre amigos e familiares), foi liberada do hospital e resolveu dar um passeio antes de ir para A Toca, onde orava com Seu Pai, Sua Mãe, Fred (Jorge havia se casado) e Rony que estava noivo de Mione. Percy havia morrido na luta contra Voldemort e Carlinhos e Gui haviam se casado também. 

Seu pai agora era Ministro da Magia, portanto os Weasleys nem de longe eram pobres.

Estava andando até que se deparou com uma praça e resolveu se sentar em um dos banquinhos.

Estava relaxando até que foi surpreendida pôr uma mão em seus ombro direito.

***

Estava andando calmamente pela rua até que viu aqueles belos cabelos flamejantes em um banco, não tinha como se enganar era Virginia.

Pensou até em desistir mais não tinha jeito uma "força" o puxava para perto dela.

__
    
    I can't run anymore, 

****

Eu não posso correr mais 
    
    I fall before you,
    **Eu caio diante de você
    **Here I am,
    **Aqui estou eu,**

Tocou levemente o ombro dela e a sentiu estremecer, a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Virginia?

Ela se levantou e o olhou com espanto.

- Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui? Quer dizer você está vivo? - Gina estava realmente assustada.

- Pôr mais que muitos não quisessem eu estou vivo. - ele disse sem emoção.

- Tá mas o que você está fazendo aqui? - Gina não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, mas que estava com vontade de abraça-lo estava.

- Eu estou aqui lutando contra meu orgulho para te falar: Eu te amo.

Gina estava com "a cara no chão", nunca esperaria que Draco viesse atrás dela apenas para dizer que a amava (pôr mais que quisesse)

__
    
    I have nothing left,
    **Eu não tenho nada sobrando,
    **Though I've tried to forget,
    **Mesmo tentando te esquecer
    **You're all that I am,
    **Você é tudo que eu sou**

- Calma ai me deixa entender, você sumiu todos esses anos, aparece do nada, me da um baita susto e ainda brinca com uma coisa dessas? Sinceramente Malfoy pensei que havia crescido. - Gina se virou para ir embora, não estava acreditando naquela conversa.

Draco estava parado incrédulo, correra atrás de Gina para ela não acreditar nele e ainda chamá-lo indiscretamente de imaturo? Não, não iria ser tão fácil.

Draco segurou o braço dela para que ela não fosse.

- Eu não estou brincando, Virginia. - ele disse bem sério ainda a segurando.

Gina estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome saindo da boca de Draco. "Como ele pode ser tão perfeito?"- Ela pensava o admirando.

- Virginia você está me ouvindo? - ele voltou a falar com ela despertando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Ah? Quer dizer, você não está brincando comigo. - ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando num misto de esperança e felicidade.

- Não, não estou. - Draco deu um belo sorriso e foi se aproximando cada vez mais do rosto de Gina, que ao perceber o que Malfoy estava prestes a fazer com muita dificuldade se soltou dos braço dele.

- Não Draco! - ela disse ofegante.

- Por que não? - ele perguntou meio desolado.

- Porque é errado! Não se esqueça que você me trocou para se juntar ao seu amado "Lord" - Gina já estava com os olhos marejados.

- Gina você sabe que eu não te troquei, mas não podia fugir das minhas obrigações! - Draco já estava se irritando, não queria brigar ,queria apenas ela.

- Claro! Obrigações...Mas mesmo assim depois você o entregou! - Gina estava visivelmente irritada.

- Porque eu pensei que isso te traria de volta para mim! - após falar isso se arrependeu amargamente, agora além de traidor Gina iria voltar a pensar que ele era "Mal".

- Como? Você só entregou O Lord das Trevas pôr que pensou que isso me traria de volta para você? - Gina estava boquiaberta, ele era louco!

- Exatamente, olha eu não tenho muito tempo, tenho que resolver coisas no Ministério e preciso que você me responda uma coisa. 

- Diga. - Gina estava bem ansiosa.

- Janta comigo?

- Como? - Gina estava bem surpresa.

- É janta comigo, lá nós conversaremos melhor que tal? 

- Tudo bem.- Gina estava fingindo não se importar mais mal conseguia conter sua felicidade.

- Ótimo! Você ainda mora na Toca né? - Draco estava visivelmente alegre.

- Isso.

- Então eu passo lá as 8, tudo bem? - Draco não parava de sorrir.

- Tá, agora eu tenho que ir ,tchau, e obrigada pelo convite.- Antes que Draco pudesse falar alguma coisa Gina aparatou.

Draco não teve outra alternativa a não ser aparatar também para o Ministério.

__
    
    
    Take me home,
    **Me leve para casa
    **I'm through fighting it,
    **Eu não brigarei mais,
    **Broken,
    **Quebrado
    **Lifeless,
    **Sem vida
    **I give up,
    **Eu desisto
    **You're my only strength,
    **Você é minha única força,**

***

Gina estava a horas na frente de seu armário.

"Não acredito, estou parecendo uma noiva de tanta demora para escolher uma roupa."

Quando eram 6 e meia Gina resolveu pedir ajuda para Hermione. ( que para variar estava na sua casa.), Para sua sorte só estavam ela e Rony. Os outros moradores (N/A: Ficou ridículo assim) tinham saído.

- Gina você tem certeza do que está fazendo? - Hermione perguntou se sentando na cama de Gina.

- Tenho, mas não fala nada para o Ron e também me ajuda com a roupa porque eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que eu posso vestir.

- Mas como eu não vou contar para ele? - Hermione não gostava de mentir para Ron

- Não contando ué, confirmando que eu vou jantar com a Pamella. - Gina disse mostrando para Hermione um vestido branco tomara que caia.

- Tudo bem Gina tudo pela nossa amizade...não esse vestido não.

Ficaram mais um tempo escolhendo uma roupa para Gina, até que resolveram que ela usaria um vestido trouxa preto de alça fina que amarrava no pescoço com decote em "V", era colado no corpo até a cintura o que marcava as suas belas curvas, quando chegava no joelho ele tinha um corte na frente em forma de "triângulo" e a trás continuava longo até os calcanhares.

Gina foi tomar um banho e depois de se arrumar estava assim:

Com o vestido trouxa, um sapato fechado de salto fino com uns 10 centímetros preto também.

Colocou uma argola de prata sem nenhum desenho e um colar de três voltas de prata também, não sabia se deveria usar mais mesmo assim colocou um bracelete de prata em forma de cobra que Draco havia lhe dado.

Prendeu seus longos cabelos ruivos em um coque mas deixou alguns fios soltos e os enrolou.

Deu mais uma olhada no espelho e adorou o resultado, 8 horas ela desceu para esperar Draco do lado de fora.

***

Draco nunca esteve tão preocupado e nervoso, será que ela realmente o perdoaria? 

Não agüentava mais viver sem ela, não podia viver sem ela, era insuportável.

Já vivera muito sem ela, e nunca imaginou que fosse tão ruim.

__
    
    Without you,
    **Sem você,
    **I can't go on,
    **Eu não consigo continuar,
    **Anymore,
    **Mais,
    **Ever again. 

****

Nunca de novo

Quando ficou pronto Draco se surpreendeu com o tempo gastado, nunca de forma alguma demorou tanto tempo para se arrumar, mas valeu a pena.

Estava com vestes a rigor pretas (como sempre), e tinha colocado seu cabelo para trás cuidadosamente sem que nenhum fio escapasse.

Começou a mexer em suas gavetas até que encontrou a caixa que tanto procurava: colar que Gina lhe deu, era belíssimo, era de prata com um pingente em forma de "M" com uma cobra (N/A: eu amo cobras gente!!!) entrelaçada.

As 8 horas ele aparatou na casa dos Weasley.

***

Depois de "contar tudo" para Ron, Gina foi para o lado de fora da casa esperar Draco.

Nem 5 minutos se passaram e Draco apareceu.

Ambos ficaram se olhando pôr um bom tempo, pareciam hipnotizados pela beleza um do outro.

- Você está linda- Draco disse ainda admirado.

- Você também, está lindo. - ela disse meio que sem pensar.

Ele apenas sorriu, já era um avanço ela o elogiar.

- Vamos?

- Aonde iremos? 

- Apenas aparate na frente do "Shopping Mel" acho q é isso. - ele fez uma cara de dúvida que fez Gina rir.

- Tudo bem. - Nisso Gina desapareceu e Draco a seguiu.

***

- Draco o que nós estamos fazendo no meio dos trouxas?

- Vem. - Draco pegou a mão de Gina e a levou até um restaurante muito elegante e aconchegante. (N/A: Não era para rimar juro...)

Entraram no restaurante e Draco parecia ser conhecido de todos ali, se sentaram em uma mesa afastada de todos e pediram logo a comida.

Gina olhava para o restaurante e ria, o que fazia Draco ficar curioso.

- Qual é a graça? - ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Nunca imaginei um _Malfoy_ em um restaurante trouxa e ainda sendo conhecido por todos. - ela frisou bem o Malfoy.

- Pois é as pessoas mudam. - ele havia dito isso de propósito, só para chegar no assunto que queria.

__
    
    My only hope,
    **Minha única esperança,
    **(All the times I've tried)
    **(Todo o tempo que eu tentei)
    **My only peace,
    **Minha única paz,
    **(To walk away from you)
    **(Para me afastar de você)
    **My only joy,
    **Minha única alegria
    **My only strength,
    **Minha única força,
    **(I fall into your abounding grace)
    **(Eu cai na sua abundante graça)
    **My only power,
    **Meu único poder,
    **My only life,
    **Minha única vida,
    **(And love is where I am)
    **(E o amor é aonde estou
    **My only love.
    **Meu único amor.**

- Gina eu sei que você pode não acreditar mas eu mudei, eu te amo muito e não sei o que fazer para você acreditar.

- Draco, você não sabe o que me fez sofrer, eu chorei muito pensando que você poderia morrer. - Gina já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Gina pôr favor não chora, eu só gostaria de te falar algumas coisas. - ele disse passando suavemente sua mão no rosto de Gina (que estava na frente dele).

- Pode falar.

- Eu não posso mais fugir disso, eu tenho que falar tudo que está entalado na minha garganta, me desculpe se eu fui idiota, eu sei que eu fui amargo e ignorei as verdades do mundo, mas, eu sei que eu preciso de você, eu não fecharei meus olhos mais para nada, porque quando eu te vejo eu sei que estou vivo, eu sei que você é forte o bastante para colocar uma pedra em tudo que passou.

__
    
    I can't run anymore,
    **Eu não posso correr mais,
    **I give myself to you,
    **Eu me entrego a você,
    **I'm sorry,
    **Me desculpe,
    **I'm sorry,
    **Me desculpe,
    **In all my bitterness,
    **Em toda a minha amargura,
    **I ignored,
    **Eu ignorei,
    **All that's real and true,
    **Tudo que é real e verdadeiro,
    **All I need is you,
    **Tudo o que eu preciso é você,
    **When night falls on me,
    **Quando a noite cair sobre mim,
    **I'll not close my eyes,
    **Eu não fecharei meus olhos,
    **I'm too alive,
    **Eu estou muito vivo,
    **And you're too strong,
    **E você é muito forte
    **
    I can't lie anymore,
    **Eu não posso mais mentir,
    **I fall down before you,
    **Eu caio diante de você,
    **I'm sorry,
    **Me desculpe,
    **I'm sorry.
    **Me desculpe,**

- Draco... - Gina tentou falar mais foi interrompida por Draco.

- Gina eu tentei te esquecer, tentei mesmo mas eu não consigo, eu fiquei 2 anos trancafiado naquela Mansão com medo de vir até você, mas, agora eu tenho esperança de você voltar para mim e me dar uma chance, você sabe que você foi a única pessoa eu amei e sempre vou amar.

Gina estava sem palavras, Draco estava se declarando para ela.

- Draco, você matou milhares de pessoas! - Gina sabia que era errado ficar com Draco mais era o q ela mais queria.

- Gina isso foi passado, eu fui enganado por meu pai, me deixei levar pelas artes das trevas, eu estava muito machucado com tudo isso, acordar e saber que não terei mais teu amor, teus beijos....Eu não me enganarei de novo, me dê apenas uma chance Gina. - Draco pegou as mão de Gina.

__
    
    Constantly ignoring,
    **Constantemente ignorado,
    **The pain consuming me,
    **A dor me consome,
    **But this time it's cut too deep,
    **Mas dessa vez o corte é muito profundo,
    **I'll never stray again. 

****

Eu não serei enganado de novo,

- Draco eu... - Gina iria falar mais foi interrompida por Draco.

- Gina me desculpe, eu sei que o que eu fiz não tem perdão e...- dessa vez Gina que o interrompeu.

- Cala a boca e me escuta!!!! - Draco se assustou com Gina, ela não era mais a frágil e pequena Weasley e ele sabia disso muito bem.

- Quando eu te encontrei achei que você estava brincando comigo, mas agora eu estou vendo que não é uma brincadeira, Eu te amo Draco. - ela finalmente disse.

O que Draco mais queria era beija-la, mas era impossível a mesa estava entre os dois, ele apenas sorriu e puxou Gina para fora da mesa.

- Draco o que você está fazendo? - perguntou Gina enquanto Draco a levava para um tipo de "jardim" que tinha nos fundos do restaurante.

- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa. - Draco a parou bem nos fundos do "jardim".

- O que? - ela perguntou maliciosamente.

- Isso. - Draco a puxou a beijou, com ânsia, desejo, amor , paixão e principalmente saudade, Gina foi andando para trás até que ficou encostada em muro.

Não paravam de se beijar, a não ser quando Draco dava vários beijos no pescoço de Gina. Ele a prensava cada vez mais no muro e esta dava gemidinhos involuntários, até que Gina lembrou que estavam nos fundos de um restaurante e nem comido tinham .

- Draco, é melhor nos pararmos. - ela disse o empurrando.

- Por que? Duvido que você não queira continuar. - ele sorriu maliciosamente e chegou mais perto dela.

- Estamos nos fundos de um restaurante trouxa, essa foi uma boa resposta? - Gina tentava se controlar pois Draco já estava beijando seu pescoço tentando a provocar.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá para dentro.- ele evolveu a cintura d Gina com um dos braço e fez menção de levá-la para dentro.

- Draco? Olha o estado de nossas roupas! - Gina disse o parando.

Era verdade estavam totalmente amassadas.

- Ora nos somos bruxos certo? - Draco fez uma cara de esperto (não que ele não fosse) e pegou sua varinha , com um gesto as roupas estavam quase de como chegaram.

- Melhorou.- Disse Gina.

- Vamos? - Gina concordou com a cabeça e foram andando até a mesa que estavam.

Jantaram entre risos, sorrisos e piadinhas maldosas (todas feitas pôr Draco é claro), quando terminaram o jantar Draco disse que iria fazer uma surpresa para ela.

- Qual é a surpresa? - Gina estava parecendo uma criança que iria ganhar seu presente de aniversário.

- Vamos até a sua casa que eu te falo lá. 

- Então tá vamos.

Eles saíram do restaurante e foram para os fundos dele para poderem aparatar nos fundos da Toca.

- Draco qual é a surpresa? - mal chegaram e Gina já estava perguntando sobre a surpresa.

- Você pode me achar pretensioso, mas, Virgínia Weasley você gostaria de se casar comigo? - ao terminar a frase Draco pegou um caixinha e dentro tinha duas alianças de ouro branco sem detalhe. (N/A: Aleluia não é de prata).

- Claro!!!!!! - Gina mal conteve sua felicidade e chorou de tanta felicidade.

Depois de colocarem as alianças, Gina deu um abraço tão forte em Draco que o fez cair, como ela estava em cima dele ele rolou, assim ficando em cima de dela.

Draco a beijou suavemente apenas querendo aproveitar o momento.

- Gina? - disse ele parando de beijá-la, mas, ainda em cima dela.

- Hum?

- Eu te amo, como nunca amei ninguém, você é e será sempre o amor da minha vida.

- Você também Draco, eu te amo muito.

Draco não esperou nada para voltar a beijá-la.

Passaram um bom tempo assim juntos, pois devemos aproveitar os momentos de agora porque, quem sabe o dia de amanhã?

__
    
    My only hope,
    **Minha única esperança,
    **(All the times I've tried)
    **(Todas as vezes que eu tentei)
    **My only peace,
    **Minha única paz,
    **(To walk away from you)
    **(Para me afastar de você)
    **My only joy,
    **Minha única alegria,
    **My only strength,
    **Minha única força,
    **(I fall into your abounding grace)
    **(Eu caio na sua abundante graça)
    **My only power,
    **Meu único poder,
    **My only life,
    **Minha única vida,
    **(And love is where I am)
    **(E amor é onde estou)
    **My only love,
    **Meu único amor,
    **My only hope,
    **Minha única esperança,
    **(All the times I've tried)
    **(Todas as vezes que tentei)
    **My only peace,
    **Minha única paz,
    **(To walk away from you)
    **(Para me afastar de você)
    **My only joy,
    **Minha única alegria,
    **My only strength,
    **Minha única força,
    **(I fall into your abounding grace)
    **(Eu caio na sua abundante graça)
    **My only power,
    **Meu único poder,
    **My only life,
    **Minha única vida,
    **(And love is where I am)
    **(E amor é onde estou)
    **My only love.
    **Meu único amor.**

********** Th& End **********

N/A: Eu sei que o final foi bem tosco mas... REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

N/A 2: O sobrenome "Mitchell" eu roubei de mim mesma...O.O ..é que é o único sobrenome inglês que eu lembrei na hora......

N/A 3: Gente por favor é só apertar ali no "GO" e fazer um pobre escritora feliz!!!!

BJUXXXXX

Dark Saturno!!!!!


End file.
